


An Unsent Letter

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: A letter sits undisturbed on the desk in the solar, forgotten, unsent, and unread.





	An Unsent Letter

**Author's Note:**

> My entry I did for the "Be My Valentione!" contest. I decided to post it here as well.

Everyone is prepping for the banquet tonight. It’s not for another bell so I have some down time to write this letter. A letter that I’m honestly not sure I’ll even get up the courage to give you. I’m simply not good at these kinds of things. Letters about…feelings. ~~Perhaps I should ask Thancred for advice? No, probably a bad idea.~~

I don’t even know where to begin. Minfilia, you’re an amazing woman. When I first met you and the other scions, there was something about you. Something that made me feel…different. I didn’t understand at first. Didn’t understand why when you smiled at me it made me feel light-headed, or why whenever you looked at me I felt my heart pound. I later realized these were feelings of love.

I know this is sudden! I’ve always wanted to tell you but…I was scared! Scared that I’d ruin things if I confessed. It’s why I’m too much of a coward to tell you this in person. But something tells me I should tell you soon before it’s too late. Yeah…I don’t know either. But you’ve always been there for me, you saw me as not just the Warrior of Light but as your friend. You (and the scions) treated me as a normal person and not some mighty god-killing living weapon. It kept me grounded. I wish things were simpler so this would be easier. I don’t know when you’ll get this; hopefully soon. Maybe I won’t even need it because I’ll finally get the guts up to tell you in person. I love you, Minfilia Warde. I just wanted to let you know that. I love you.

Sincerely, Bellona

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~I miss you. Why did you have to go?~~


End file.
